


A Whole Lot of Trouble

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, reading all your fics, which I love, ‘I was wondering if you could do a mash up/ parallel universe type thing where the reader literally had a relationship with every male character and they all find out about it and go bat shit crazy. Don’t really care who wins but I love the idea of a girl causing all that chaos. Xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Just a bunch of guys fighting over the reader, none other than that

Fic:

You weren’t sure what was going on in the room next to you, but you sure as Hell didn’t want to get involved. The conversation had started out quiet with just a few voices, but now there was shouting and more voices than you cared to count. You couldn’t really make out the words, but you could tell a fight was brewing. You try to keep your concentration on the book you’re reading, but the shouting is too distracting. Finally, you stand from your seat and toss your book to the table. You pick up a glass cup from the dresser and hold the cup against the wall, pressing your ear to the bottom of the cup.

“… she wants you,” you hear a voice say, Dean’s to be exact, “If anything, she’d want a human.”

“I beg to differ,” another voice says, Michael, “You humans have nothing on celestial beings. If anything, she’d want an angel.”

“Well I think you’re all a bunch of morons,” a new voice says, Crowley, “Y/N’s got a bit of a naughty streak. I’d be willing to bet she’d choose a demon over an angel or human any day.”

“Oh really?” Gabriel asks, “Because looking around this room, I see multiple angels, multiple humans, and a hand full of … others, but only one demon.”

“Obviously, she wasn’t enthralled with your kind,” Raphael says.

Shit, you think to yourself. You’d been with quite a few men, but you’d never imagined they’d all find out about it. You knew you shouldn’t be listening, but you couldn’t pull your ear away from the wall. You wanted to know how this conversation between your past lovers was going to go down.

“Perhaps I was so interesting that she never needed to experiment with another demon,” Crowley suggests, “Apparently you weren’t enough to captivate her Raphael. It appears she needed multiple angels to keep her interest, but one demon was enough for her.”

“Or maybe one demon was too much, so she never wanted another one,” Sam says.

“Frankly I’m surprised she had anything to do with something from Hell,” Chuck says.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lucifer asks.

“I think you know exactly what he means,” Ash says.

“I think you forget,” Lucifer says, “I’m an angel just as much as my brothers here. Isn’t that right?”

“Well, technically…” Cas begins, but is cut off.

“You’re our brother, yes, but you fell from grace,” Samandriel says.

“Not to mention your confinement in the pit,” Gadreel adds.

“You’re one to talk,” Lucifer retorts, “You let me into the garden in the first place. I believe that little indiscretion got you locked in Heaven’s prison, if I’m not mistaken. Besides, have you forgotten just how many of you were in Hell? Bobby, John, Sam, Dean, Adam, even you Michael.” You can imagine the face Michael is making.

“The fact that we were in Hell doesn’t make us monsters,” Adam says.

“Precisely!” Lucifer agrees, “That’s what Purgatory is for, isn’t that right Benny?”

“Is the Devil seriously trying to imply that I am the monster here?” Benny asks. You can tell that they’re all getting angrier and angrier with each other. The fight goes on for a while, each person trying to belittle the others.

“Everyone, this needs to end,” Garth says, “This isn’t about our pride, this is about who is the best man for Y/N.”

“Well obviously it’s me,” Dean says, “She and I are perfect for each other.” 

“I don’t think so,” Kevin says, “She’d want someone who’s smarter and more caring.”

“Exactly why we’d be a perfect match,” Sam chimes in.

“But she’d want someone who could protect her, someone angelic like me,” Cas adds.

“Shut it wings,” Ash says, “She wouldn’t want a sweet little angel, she’d want a badass human, like me.”

“Sweet!” Lucifer laughs, “Being an angel does not directly translate to being sweet. Maybe she’d prefer a badass angel, like me.”

“Maybe it is sweet she wants,” Gabriel says, “And if it is, I am all kinds of sweet.”

“You really are a bunch of morons, you know that right?” Crowley asks, laughing, “You all fight about who the best man for Y/N is, but all you really have to do is ask her. She’s heard the arguments, she’s been listening all along.” Shit. You hear a snap of fingers, presumably Crowley’s, and the world shifts.

You find yourself standing in an overcrowded motel room. All of the men you’ve been with are sitting or standing around the room, watching you. “So, Y/N, who’s it going to be?” Crowley asks. They all look at you expectantly. You swallow hard and take a deep breath before giving your answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I love your stuff. Kali Ships it is still my fave by far. Although; Puppy Love, A Whole Lot of Trouble and Prophet Sitting. That last one was a serious wow fic for me. ♥ I had an idea for a sequel to “A Whole Lot of Trouble.” Balthazar. Him and the reader are best friends and he’s been through every break up. So he knows how it all went down when every relationship ended. Maybe the reader tells Crowley he’s missing someone, and that’s Balthazar. He snaps Balthazar up, who was pouring a drink at the time. He works out what’s going on pretty quick and gives, every bloke there, Crowley especially a right royal telling off ensues. Maybe he’s especially sassy to his brothers because he knows what they’re all like. Everyone would cop it. None of them deserve second chances in his opinion. I’ll leave it up to you how that dialogue goes. He could be habouring feelings for the reader or they might be secretly engaged. So he wouldn’t be too thrilled about any of the exes staking claim to his mate/partner whatever you like. I’ll leave that up to you. I put this in a fan mail because I knew this was going to be request longer than the askbox would allow. I hope it’s alright and you have a nice night.

Warnings: Angst, fluff

Fic:

“I don’t want to be with any of you,” you answer.

“Come again?” Crowley asks.

“I have no desire to be with any of you,” you continue, “After what each of you put me through, I won’t go through it again.”

“But -” Sam begins, but you cut him off.

“I’m done jumping from man to man,” you continue, “Not a single one of you was there to support me when I needed it most. You were there when things were good, but as soon as things went just a little bit bad or got difficult, you bolted. Each of you left me in the dust and there was only one man there for me. Honestly I think he’s the only one who ever loved me.”

“Who might that be?” Crowley asks.

“No one in this room,” you answer vaguely.

“Who then?” Lucifer asks, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Balthazar,” you answer, playing nervously with your glass.

“Balthazar?” several of the men ask, shocked.

“Yet another winged rat,” Crowley grumbles, “Well, I suppose in the spirit of the night …” He holds his hand up and snaps, Balthazar appearing several feet away from you. His eyes look up from the drink he had been pouring, a glass in one hand, the bottle in the other.

“Fucking Hell,” Balthazar says, shocked, “What’s going on h- … oh, I get it. Y/N, are you alright?”

“Better now,” you answer as Balthazar moves protectively to your side. He had been your friend for as long as you could remember, but recently your relationship had evolved. Balthazar had been there for every relationship and had helped you through every breakup. You weren’t sure why it took you so long to see, but eventually you realized that you loved him.

“You lot,” Balthazar practically growls, “What kind of game do you think you’re playing? Do you think you can place Y/N here and fight over her like she’s some sort of prize to be won?”

“We’re not fighting,” Dean argues.

“Simply discussing which man would be best for Y/N,” Michael agrees.

“That is not for you to decide,” Balthazar says angrily before turning to you and speaking gently, “Would you like a drink, Darling.”

“Sure,” you answer, holding out your cup and letting him fill it.

“Now,” Balthazar says loudly, turning his attention back to the group of men that had assembled in the room. Some of them jump as he slams the bottle he’s holding down on a nearby table. “You all stand around here debating which of you is the ‘best man’ for Y/N,” Balthazar continues, “Well I have news for you. There’s not a man in this room worthy of this woman. Do you have any clue what you’ve put her through? Each and every one of you have broken her heart in one way or another. Not a single one of you had to see the aftermath, but I did. I saw the pain each of you inflicted on her and I won’t let it happen again.”

“Come on, Balty,” Gabe interjects, “Not all of our relationships with Y/N ended badly.”

“Don’t get me started,” Balthazar says, turning on his brother, “You pretend to be the sweetest angel to ever walk God’s green earth, but you’re full of it! Michael, you’re self righteous and nowhere near as noble as you pretend to be and, Raphael, you’re a pretentious prick. Lucifer’s even worse, wreaking havoc wherever he goes, even if that means hurting the people he’s supposed to care about. Castiel, Samandriel, and Gadreel, you’re all so innocent and naive, but that didn’t stop you from breaking Y/N’s heart did it? And then on top of that, our father swoops in to cause more pain, isn’t that right, Chuck? But this family is hardly the only dysfunctional one in this room is it?”

“Balthazar, come on,” Dean says, interrupting the rant, but Balthazar doesn’t let him get any further.

“Winchesters,” Balthazar growls, “You lot passed her around between your family and friends, one of you pushing her on to the next. Y/N is not a game, you don’t get to treat her the way you did and expect her to want you back. Some ‘righteous man’ you are. Y/N deserves better than all of you.”

“And I suppose by ‘better,’ you mean you,” Crowley speaks up.

“Well I certainly don’t mean you,” Balthazar growls, “Out of every man in this room, you are by far the worst. I’m sure you’re the orchestrator of this whole event, only causing Y/N more pain than necessary; but that doesn’t surprise me. Y/N loved you, but you are the most unfeeling creature to ever take a place in Y/N’s life. You take and take, giving nothing in return; you think you deserve to be loved, but can’t love in return. You’re pathetic and this attempt to force Y/N to choose between the lowlifes in this room is possibly the most hateful, spiteful thing you’ve ever done.” Balthazar stomps his way back to you and takes your hand in his. “Is there anything you’d like to add, Darling?” Balthazar asks you gently.

“No, I think that covers it,” you reply.

“Then I think we’re done here,” Balthazar announces, “Good night!” The world shifts as Balthazar flies you back to his place.

“Thanks for that,” you tell him, squeezing his hand. You knock back your drink before placing the glass on the nightstand.

“You should never have had to go through that,” Balthazar tells you as he brushes your hair back behind your ear, “Those monsters have caused you enough trouble already.”

“As you told them,” you say with a half hearted smile.

“I’m sure you would’ve told them what’s what if Crowley hadn’t forced me to make an appearance,” Balthazar concedes.

“Still, thank you,” you tell him, placing a kiss to his cheek, “And this whole thing made me realize something.

“What’s that, Darling?” he asks you, his hand sliding down to your hip.

“I’ve been terrible to you,” you tell him, “I went through man after man and every time they broke my heart, I ran to you and asked you to pick up the pieces.”

“I love you, Y/N, and I hated to see you in pain like that,” he tells you.

“But I shouldn’t have pushed my problems on you like that,” you tell him.

“I was happy to help and I will always be here for you, no matter what,” Balthazar says, “And if I get my way, you’ll never have to feel like that again.”

“I love you,” you tell him, draping your arms over his shoulders.

“I love you too, Darling,” Balthazar replies, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you to him as he kisses you deeply.


End file.
